Nothing's Over
by Svezza Annashya
Summary: Lelah. Aku yang terlalu acuh dan dirinya yang bersikap tenang terkadang mengajakku untuk sesaat melupakan hubungan kami.


Hula… maafkan saya karena saya lagi yang muncul di fandom ini *dihajar*

Saya cuma mau nyumbang ide melalui tulisan yang udah lama bgt disimpen dalam folder. Hehe. Mohon koreksinya ya, miina..

.

.

Wuushh..

Ini kali keempat ku rasakan desiran angin musim semi. Yang menemani kesendirian ku malam ini. Ku lirik beberapa helai daun yang mendarat dibawah kaki ku. Hanya beberapa saja.

Sandaran kursi taman terlihat sangat nyaman memang. Tetapi aku tidak berminat untuk merebahkan punggung disana. Karena orang yang ku tunggu belum kunjung menampakan diri. Haruskah aku menunggunya?

Tenanglah, ini baru tiga jam kau duduk disini.

"_Sayang, kau ingin apa untuk hari peringatan satu tahun hari jadi kita?"_

"_Mm,, bertemu dengan orangtuaku sudah cukup. Tetapi jika kau terus menemani hari-hariku sampai akhir nanti, aku sangat senang menerimanya."_

"_Benarkah. Ku harap kau bersabar dulu, sayang. Akan ku pastikan hari itu tiba."_

Aku mendengar sekilas percakapan sepasang kekasih yang berjalan melewati ku. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia dan saling menyayangi. Sebuah senyuman tipis pun tidak dapat terlepas begitu saja dari wajahku saat melihat kebahagiaan keduanya.

Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari.

Gemerlap lampu kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuat ku cukup untuk lupa waktu. Keadaan dini hari masih saja ramai seperti siang. Pantas saja banyak anak remaja yang masih berkeliaran di kota.

Enggan sebenarnya. Tetapi waktu yang memaksa ku untuk beranjak.

Ah, selamat tinggal malam.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Aku menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk seorang diri saat ini. Keadaan kantin yang cukup ramai akhirnya mengantarkanku untuk melangkah menemuinya. Hanya dihadapannyalah terdapat bangku yang tidak ditempati siapa pun.

Ia membalas tatapan ku saat bertanya padanya. Dan ia masih saja menunjukan wajah tenang. Sebuah ekspresi yang mengajakku untuk terus mengaguminya.

Dulu.

"Tentu. Kenapa nada bicara mu seperti itu?"

Aku langsung saja melangkah duduk dihadapannya. Dengan hati-hati aku meletakan nampan berisikan makan siang yang telah ku pesan diatas meja. Ia masih menatap ku tanpa mengatakan apapun–setelah pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Tidak. Perasaanmu saja."

Akhirnya kami kembali diam. Pertama kalinya kami mengalami hal seperti ini. Makan siang yang diselimuti keheningan. Dan sepertinya aku perlu mengabadikan momen ini dalam ingatan ku.

"Nanti bisa pulang bersama?"

Kini aku melihatnya yang tengah sibuk mengaduk pasta dalam mangkuk dihadapannya. Ia pun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya–beberapa detik setelah aku mengakhiri kalimat tanya padanya.

"Aku selesai jam satu." Lanjutku saat tak mendapat tanggapan apapun darinya.

"Aku jam tiga. mau menunggu ku sebentar?"

"Baiklah."

Usai percakapan yang diakhiri olehnya kami kembali diam. Ku lihat ia masih menikmati pastanya dengan penuh senyuman. Namun aku disini justru penuh tanya melihat sikap tenangnya.

Mengapa tidak datang semalam?

Apa kau lupa?

Anggaplah aku sebagai perempuan paling munafik di dunia. Hanya dalam diam aku bertanya dan hanya dalam diam aku menjawab. Bisakah orang lain mengerti?

Tentu tidak.

Dan aku adalah gadis paling bodoh.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku di ponselmu semalam?"

Kepala ku sedikit terangkat mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Pemandangan dihadapan kami terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan. Sungai Cheviot memang tempat yang menenangkan mengingat betapa hiruk pikuknya kota Heliopolis.

Ia mengajakku ke tempat ini sebelum mengantarku ke rumah.

"Tertinggal dirumah."

Kali ini ganti ia yang diam. Aku sangat tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungnya soal semalam. Tetapi jika ia memilih untuk melupakan apa arti hubungan kami selama tiga tahun ini, jawabanku cukup untuk meminta penjelasan padanya.

Menurut ku.

"Sampai jam berapa kau menunggu?"

Aku sangat mengenalnya. Athrun Zala bukanlah pemuda yang bodoh juga mudah pikun. Ia pasti sangat mengerti apa yang tengah kami bicarakan. Aku tidak meragukan daya analisanya yang sangat baik.

Tetapi mengapa?

"Dua."

Sinar warna warni yang terpantul dipermukaan Sungai Cheviot sedikit menghibur hatiku yang sudah lelah. Karena tugas di kampus juga karena hubungan kami. Aku menatap pantulan wajahku diatas permukaan yang berkilau. Sungguh menyedihkan wajah ku malam ini.

Aku menarik nafas dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja?"

Akhirnya.

Kalimat itu sepenuhnya kuucapkan. Harus menunggu berapa lama lagi aku untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu? Itu tidak lagi penting. Kuharap ia menyetujui pendapatku.

"Jika kau yakin. Tidak masalah."

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku. Aku menghela nafas kembali. Ia sangat optimis dengan jawabannya. Membuatku menyunggingkan senyum menggelikan padanya.

Malam ini akhirnya semua beban yang ku pendam terlepas sudah. Walaupun bukan ini juga yang ku harapkan, tetapi ini lebih baik ku rasa.

Aku yang terlalu acuh dan dirinya yang bersikap tenang terkadang mengajakku untuk sesaat melupakan hubungan kami. Tetapi terkadang juga kami akan membagi cerita dan saling memahami. Manakah diantara kedua nya yang lebih dominan?

Aku rasa tidak ada. Selama kami saling acuh, selama itu pula kami saling mengerti. Dan apakah kali ini kami saling memahami?

Lelah.

Itu yang ku rasakan. Namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak terlalu melihat bagaimana sikapnya padaku.

Terlampau biasa bahkan sulit bagiku untuk menilai.

"Tetapi,Cagalli. Jika kita bertemu suatu saat nanti. Bisakah aku artikan bahwa Tuhan memang mengijinkan kita untuk bersama kembali?"

Sedikit banyaknya, aku tidak yakin ntuk mempercayai kata-kata nya. Akankah ia mengingat ucapannya itu? Bagaimana jika ia justru memalingkan wajah saat melihatku nantinya?

Tetapi senyumannya membuat ku kembali mengenali sosok yang selama tiga tahun ini menemani hari-hariku. Ia tidak pernah mengkhianatiku selama ini. Dan hari ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

Aku lebih mempercayai kenyataan dibanding sebuah angan-angan.

Sebuah anggukan pun kunyatakan untuk menyetujui pernyataannya.


End file.
